A Different Life
by Elizabeth21Ella
Summary: In a world where Donna left Josh after the first election win to go back to school. Disclaimer: West Wing Charters are Not Mine! I write just for fun! Allisandra Diana Moss,Emma Johannah, Noah David are my creation.
1. WHAT

Donna sat at her desk with her twin sister Allie contemplating the job offer they had just received from Leo McGarry. Donna hadn't talked to Leo since the shooting in Rossalyn.

If she hadn't found out she was pregnant, Donna would probably been Senior Assistant to Deputy White House Chief of Staff.

Her and Allie hadn't work on a national campaign, but Donna had the experience and knowledge to run this kind of campaign but she didn't feel ready to make that jump.

"Wow, Leo McGarry wants us to head up a presidential campaign" Allie said lean back in her chair.

"I haven't been to DC since the shooting, I have turn down severely DC offer jobs, so I don't have to see Josh with Amy. What make you think I want to head up this campaign where I'll have to deal with both Amy and Josh" Donna shouted.

"Calm down Donna, I just impressed out all the people Leo McGarry could of called to help him on a presidential campaign, he called us" Allie replied " and you really want to see Josh, just are have been trying to avoid that the witch Amy and relieving to josh the secrets you've keeping been from him for so long."

Donna sighed she knew her sister was right, Donna really didn't want Josh to find that his father paid for her to finished school, that he was the father of her three year old twins or the real reason she left right after the election

"What are we going do?" Donna asked dorpping her head to her desk.

"You are going home to your twins and have a talk with Ruth to see if she'll be able watching the twins for few days while we go to DC to have a conversion with Leo McGarry and then while ware there you can sit down with Josh to share all your secrets with him." Allie answered as she began pack up for the night.

Allie knew that Donna left to protect Josh, but ever since the shooting Allie started realized how much Donna and Josh love each other and she just want her sister to be happy.

Donna sighed and started packing her own stuff. She knew Ruth would do anything to support a trip to DC that would force Donna to finally tell Josh truth about everything. She want tell him when she almost lost him a year and half ago, but became worried that it would be too much on his plate while was recovering. Donna hoped that as soon as Josh home they could talk but he started showing signs of PST and he started pushing her away. Donna sigh again as she locked up the office for the night and headed home to Ruth and the twins.


	2. POTUS

Donna fell in love with Westport the moment she arrived on Ruth Lyman doorstep at five months pregnant. Ruth was shocked at first when she found a pregnant Donna on her step. After Donna explained what happen with her parents and Leo plus the fact that Josh was the father. Ruth couldn't turn Donna away, the way her parents had, especially with her carrying her grandbaby.

Ruth was the one who told her that Noah had left her money for school and that there was a trust fund available to Josh for his children that could help Donna take of the baby. When Donna found was pregnant with twins she was grateful that Ruth was able to get her access trust fund. Donna and Ruth took what the need to take care off the twins while Donna was finish school and used the rest to set up trust fund for each one of the twins.

Donna sighed a she pulled into the driveway of the home she shared with Ruth. As Donna got her car her son Noah David Lyman ran out to greet her with his twin sister Emma Johannah following close behind.

"Mommy" They shouted as they ran to her.

"Mommy look at what I did at Preschool today" Noah shouted as he handed Donna a piece of paper.

Written on it was My daddy work for the president that mommy and he got elected and a picture of a building that looked like the White House.

Donna looked at her son smile and said "It's wonderful Noah."

"Mommy here's my picture" Emma said as handed her paper to Donna it was picture of stick people and each were label mommy, daddy, me, noah, mamme, and anuty allie.

"It's wonderful baby" Donna said as she gave Emma hug trying to hide her tears.

"Does Mamme have dinner ready?" Donna asked.

"YES" the twins shouted as they ran back into the house with Donna following close behind.

"Noah and Emma I have told not to run in the house" Ruth yelled as the twin ran in.

"Yes Mamme" they said in unison.

"Good, Now go upstairs and get clean up for Dinner" Ruth said.

"Yes Mamme" the twins said as they ran up the stairs.

Ruth shock her head then turn to Donna "Hello Dear, How was your day?"

"It was fine Mum" Donna said as she hung up her coat and remove her shoe.

"Any new clients?" Ruth asked as they walked back the kitchen.

"We received an interesting phone called today from a possible client." Donna answers.

"What office would they be run for Dear?" Ruth asked as put the finishing touch on dinner.

"President of the United States" Donna replied while grabbing a bottle of water out of the frigid.


End file.
